


A Particular Scent

by StarlightDays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDays/pseuds/StarlightDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was the first fanfiction I had written in 4 years, so I'm aware that's it's pretty bad...I'm getting better at it.</p></blockquote>





	A Particular Scent

[Based off [this post](http://charlieiq.tumblr.com/post/132049825175/all-these-theories-and-imagined-scenarios-about)]

* * *

Chat smiled as he stood up from the rooftop he was sitting on, waiting for Ladybug to start their nightly patrol. She was still a few streets away, but his nose picked up a familiar scent. Chat Noir turned to see Ladybug sneaking up behind him, she suddenly froze “Aww, no fair. How did you hear me?” she asked. “Your scent” he said, smiling. “My scent? You heard my scent?” she asked, confused. Chat Noir rolled his eyes “No…your smell” he said, pointing to the cat ears on his head and then tapping his nose. When in this form his senses were heightened, so he could smell her from miles away.

“Oh? And what do I smell like?” Ladybug asked, smirking as she turned her back to him, ready to patrol the city “Flour…” he said, making Ladybug freeze suddenly “Flour, icing, sugar…and…flowers” he said, smiling. Ladybug shook her head in disbelief. The flour and sugar was self explanatory, she lived in a bakery. _And the flowers?_ Ladybug thought back before her eyes widened _The perfume Alya gave me for my birthday!_. “Y-You’re able to tell all that?” she asked, confused as she turned to face him. “Yup! Though the flower one is new” Cat said, smiling. _It should be…it’s the first time I’ve worn it…_ “So you memorized my scent? Weirdo” she joked, trying to calm her nerves. 

“Ah, but my lady. I look forward to spending everyday with you, and we spend so much time around each other it would only make sense that I were to have every detail of you carved into my memory” Cat said, smiling. Ladybug froze before shaking her head _Okay…now you’re over estimating him, how would he find out where I live just from my scent? There are dozens of bakeries around here…_ She thought to herself, sighing. “Well, come on. We’ve got rounds to do” Ladybug said as she began to jump across the rooftops, Chat right behind her. _Hm…I don’t think I’ve ever smelled this scent before…not just on her, the perfume itself…_ He thought.

At the end of the patrol the two sat atop the Eiffel Tower. Cat turned to Ladybug and smiled, catching her attention and making her frown “No” she said “What?” Cat asked, confused “I know what you’re going to ask…the answer is no…” she said, looking out over the city. Cat sighed softly “Can…you at least tell me why?” he asked “And don’t tell me that it’s because you’re worried about me…we both know I can take care of myself…” he said.

Ladybug glanced at him before looking down, her hands clenching into fists “…You’ll be disappointed…” she whispered, Cat barely even being able to hear her, even with his heightened hearing “No I won’t” he argued. “Not just you…” she whispered, before turning her face towards the city again and standing up. “They’ll all be disappointed…all of Paris…every single person will be disappointed at who I really am…” she said. Cat’s eyes widened as he realized Ladybug was crying.

“That clumsy, shy girl…she’s the hero of Paris? It has to be a joke…” she said. “Everyone will be disappointed…even him…” she whispered. Cat Noir thought for a moment _Him?_ he wondered, before realizing who she was talking about. This crush of hers, Adrien Agreste…if only he could tell her exactly how Adrien would feel about her. “How…how do you know?” he asked “I just do…” she said “But-” Cat was cut off by the glare Ladybug gave him “Drop it…” she said menacingly. “Goodbye Cat…” she whispered before running off, knowing he wouldn’t dare follow her.

Cat sighed softly, the wind blowing the familiar scent he had grown to love back in his direction. _Flour, icing, sugar… And the new floral scent._

* * *

“Morning Adrien!”

“Hey Nino” Adrien said, walking up to his friend. “Whoa, you okay? You don’t look so good…” Nino said. “I couldn’t sleep much…” Adrien said, yawning. His eyes suddenly opened wide as a strong wind blew, a familiar scent being carried in his direction by the wind . “Alya! You’re going to waste it!” a voice said. Adrien turned to see Marinette, Alya spraying her with a perfume bottle “It’s just a couple of spritzes! I custom made this for you you know!” Alya said.

Marinette looked at Alya confused before she explained “There was a boutique I found in the mall that let’s you custom make perfumes, so I made this one for you. daisies and roses” Alya said, smiling. Adrien froze in place, continuing to stare at Alya and Marinette. _The same scent…it’s one of a kind…and doesn’t Marinette live in a bakery? That would explain it…and…the hair…the eyes…the same height…_ Adrien couldn’t believe it.

He had found Ladybug! His Lady!

Adrien suddenly walked up to Marinette, brushing past Chloe, who looked at him, confused. Adrien stopped in front of Marinette, who looked at him with wide eyes, a light pink blush on her face as Alya pushed her forward a bit. “Um…C-can I help you Adrien?” Marinette asked. Adrien continued to stare at her before leaning down to whisper something in her ear that confused her for a moment before realization dawned on her. Adrien stepped back, winking at her with a smile on his face before turning back to Nino and a red-faced Chloe.

“What did he say?” Alya asked “He…he said he liked my perfume…” Marinette said, snapping out of her stupor for a moment to tell Alya, who smiled. “See! I told you he’d like it” she said, smiling. Marinette smiled back, thoughts running through her mind at what Adrien had actually said.

_You lied, I wasn’t disappointed…My Lady._

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction I had written in 4 years, so I'm aware that's it's pretty bad...I'm getting better at it.


End file.
